


Green Lights

by Smushed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Wings, cas - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed





	Green Lights

Cas's iconic furrow of his brow was deeper than usual, and the straight line of his lip was stern as he held Dean in his arms, one under the hunter's legs and the other around the broad shoulders. Dean swore he would make a crack about this situation one day, but at that moment he was too fatigued from blood loss. The world transfigured momentarily into a blur and swirl of hues Dean couldn't recognise as he heard the memorable sound of feathers flap. He opened his eyes again, and the sight took his already stunted breath away. It was cold, the white blanket of slow a mesh with the spots of glowing lights in the town below, the whites and golds and shimmer of frost completely contrasted by the pitch of the night sky. Dean clutched his bloody side, hissing as Cas moved his hand away. 

"It's alright, Dean." He growled, he seemed irate, and all Dean could do was smile slightly in response. 

"Nice timin', Cas." He coughed, before a warmth flooded his gut, and spread through his body. It was pleasant, like being submerged into a warm bath. He took a fresh breath of air, almost gasping, and his wound was gone. Just the bloody rips in his shirt as the evidence. "Thanks..." He shuffled, but his breath was still clouding in front of his face. "Why're we here?" 

"You are careless with your life, Dean." Cas didn't speak, just let his eyes wonder the starry and un-polluted sky. "You are so careless and eager to die. You need to learn to love life." 

"Listen, I'm grateful you saved me and all but this therapy-session wasn't called f-" Dean was cut off, a wall of ink-black feathers had closed him in to Cas, he felt his body being pressed into the angel's and the downy feathers shield him from the cold. "Cas- seriou-" 

"Look." Cas moved his hand to Dean's jaw and moved his face to look at the sky. A silky translucent curtain of glowing green cut through the blackness, tints of pink and blue and purple fading through. "Aurora Borialis." Cas's gravelly sound went right down Dean's ear, he could feel the angel's breath by the cuff. 

"Wow." Dean's eyes widened momentarily as his equally green eyes followed the patterns. "It's..." Dean was never good at articulating this type of thing, he found words like 'pretty' and 'beautiful' got stuck on his tongue unless he was talking to a hot woman, but before he could even sift through his list of adjectives he felt warm lips on the side of his mouth. Tentative, soft. An odd connection, new, someone kissing him. A man. An angel. "Cas-" But before he could object, a warm hand slid behind Dean's neck and tilted his head towards his mouth where the angel could give a definite kiss. Hard, genuine. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as his body became rigid. For a moment, he considered pushing him, telling him to stop being weird but he saved his life, he gave him more than that, he gave him hope, prayers and a friendship he never thought he would have. He reciprocated, clasping the inexperienced lips with his own, tilting more so their noses didn't rub, licking gently at Cas's plump upper lip before pulling away and meeting the stunned sapphire eyes.


End file.
